


technicolour beat

by nygmobs



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 616 buckytony, Christmas Cookies, Fluff without Plot, M/M, This Is STUPID, no beta we die like men, their is no actual plot, tony and bucky are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: bucky and tony make cookies
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	technicolour beat

tony was standing in the kitchen with bucky, wondering why bucky wanted him there. 

“i want you help me make christmas cookies” bucky told him 

“christmas cookies?” tony asked raising an eyebrow, bucky nods 

“you don't even celebrate christmas buck, why do you want to make christmas cookies?”

“you're right i don't, but you do and i thought this is something we could do together ya know?”

“i don't even know how to bake” tony told him 

“that's okay i'll help you”

“but i-”

he was cut off by bucky “ssh, i'll help you”

tony nodded stepping closer to counter where bucky was standing 

“okay then, so what kind of cookies are we supposed to make?” tony asked bucky 

“sugar cookies” bucky replied before speaking again “we can use cookie cutters to shape them and then we can ice them after they bake and cool” 

“seems simple enough” 

so they got all the ingredients they needed to make the dough and placed it on the counter top 

“we're gonna have to add flour, baking powder, sugar and salt first then add all the liquid ingredients” 

tony nods getting those things so they can mix them together. they had got everything in the bowl except for the flour 

“here i'll had the flour” bucky says taking the flour from tony's hands and adding it 

bucky looks back down to the bag of flour then back to tony before putting some of the flour on his finger tip then booping tony's nose

“why'd you do that jerk” tony asked pouting 

bucky shrugs his shoulders “i thought it would be funny turns out it just makes you look cute” 

tony's cheeks redden “shut up” 

bucky holds up a hand in surrender “just telling the truth”

tony takes the bag from bucky and does the same thing to him 

“you're right it is cute, but also hilarious” tony tells him taking his floured covered hand and wiping it on bucky's shirt 

“awe man, my shirt” 

“oh, did i not get enough get enough on it?” tony asked getting another handful of flour and throwing it bucky 

bucky huffs in frustration taking a cup of flour and throwing at tony 

tony yelps in surprise at the white powder now on him 

bucky smirks until another handful of flour was thrown at him 

bucky and tony then broke out into a full blown flour fight of them just tossing flour back and forth at each other. the kitche feeling with the two's laughter as they did so

at the end of it all they were both laying beside in each other in the kitchen floor covered in flour and panting 

“so much for christmas cookies” tony panted out 

“yeah, i probably should have seen this coming though” bucky chuckled 

“no shit barnes” 

bucky smiled at him getting up 

“come on let's go get cleaned up, i feel gross like i'm covered in flour” he says offering a hand to tony, tony gladly accepts it getting up on his feet 

“yeah me too” Tony replies 

they dust off what flour they could and then leave the kitchen so they could get themselves cleaned up. 

but so much for christmas cookies


End file.
